plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Destroyer
The '''Usurpation Destroyer '''is an uncommon Usurpation alien enemy. These enemies are of the highest tier of the Usurpation Forces in Plazma Burst 2, wearing the best armor and carrying the most advanced weapons the faction has to offer, above the Minor, Major and the Advanced Usurpation Soldier. They are trained to use a wide variety of heavy weapons. Due to their high health and scarcity in battle, the Usurpation Destroyers are most likely high ranking officers or generals of the Usurpation Forces and most likely command the charge against enemy forces. Destroyers are mainly found in large groups and are rarely found alone, making these hostiles extremely deadly. These enemies are usually found guarding high-value areas, such as choke point levels and the Time Machine. The fact that they have a tendency to charge the Marine also makes them a difficult opponent. Oddly, they are never seen engaging in combat with Civil Security troops. They could possibly be guardians of the Usurpation Race, not meant to fight off Civil Security offensively, but defend themselves, or another object. Weapon Variety Alien Rifle The universal weapon of the Usurpations, the Alien Rifle is widely used by the Destroyers, especially late in the game. It is a very dangerous weapon, despite being encountered very early in the game. The Alien Rifles used by the Destroyers are upgraded to level 3, just a few shots will take the Marine down easily. CS-BNG as is.]]Although the CS-BNG is a very powerful weapon, the Usurpation Destroyers have plenty of them to spare. Destroyers using these are almost always in groups and can very dangerous because the BNG has plenty of force behind it to knock the Marine down. These units are only seen on level 17 Railguns These units are found in level 33 and in level 37. They make up a smaller, yet sizable portion of Usurpation Destroyers in the game. In level 33 there is a single Usurpation Destroyer with a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK on the floor below the moving platform that takes the player to the other building. In level 37 there are multiple Usurpation Destroyers at the start and finish of the level carrying mostly Heavy Railguns, but also a few Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShots. Ray Gun C-01y The Usurpation Destroyers using the Ray Gun are some of the most dangerous enemies in the campaign. There are very few that do use it and the ones that do also have tougher armor and are stronger than the rest. On Level 41, the last level of the heroes campaign, there are three Usurpation Destroyers armed with Ray Guns on a platform above the acid. This is a very similar arrangement to the three Phoenix Falkoks on the last level of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and may be a nostalgic reference. Tips When having to face them in combat, use your heavy weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, Plasmagun CS-Bloom, Ray Gun or the CS-BNG. That way, you can deal with them in less time, and always aim for the head. Shooting them at the head deals great damage, if not killed immediately. Railguns excel at precise shots, especially when upgraded to level 2 or 3. Trivia *Usurpation Destroyers make different noises when injured and on death than the other usurpations. *They bleed green blood, as opposed to the regular blue blood other usurpations bleed. *They have a jutted kind of chin similar to the Falkoks. *They never operate with other kinds of Usurpation Soldiers. *The 3 Destroyers on level 41 seem to have more health than the other Destroyers, it is possible these are very high ranked Usurpation Destroyers, and perhaps, the leaders (or some of them) of the Alien Invasion. *They are only seen in 4 levels: 17, 33, 37, and 41. *In Level 33, there's one Usurpation Destroyer armed with a level 3 Heavy Railgun and will appear and fire at you if you choose the second option if you use the platform to cross to the end. This is the first time a Destroyer appears alone. *It is possible due to the fact the destroyers have green blood, they are not related to the other types of Usurpations except for the fact they are in the same organization. *They make a different sound than the other Usurpations when they spot an enemy. *They are usually encountered defending important buildings belonging to/taken by the Usurpation Forces. They are never seen attacking Civil Security, they only hold their ground against the Marine. *The character type for the Usurpation Destroyer in the Map Editor is 70. This will also work with a character type 2 with 350 or more health in the Map Editor. *The first group of them seen in level 17 have much lower health than those seen in the final level. The ones from level 17 can be killed in one shot with a level 3 heavy railgun, even in the body. But as the Campaign progresses, the Destroyers get very strong, such as the Destroyers in level 41. *They may be genetically engineered for heavy combat, similarly to the Spartans from Halo. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Skins